Die Rebellen
by Anne Carter
Summary: Harry ist 17, Voldemort an der Macht und Hogwarts zerstört. Harry und seine Freunde verstecken sich auf einer einsamen Insel. Voldemorts Macht wächst. Ein neuer Orden muss her!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**Ja, ich bin wirklich ziemlich frech, eine neue FF anzufangen, wenn ich bei der anderen Monate für ein neues Update brauche, aber (vielleicht kann mich jemand verstehen?) ich kann nicht immer das Gleiche schreiben und brauche Abwechslung. /schräg grins/**

Name: Die Rebellen  
Autor: Anne Carter  
Warnung: AU. Ich ignoriere den Halbblutprinzen und Sirius' Tod. (Ha!)  
Inhalt: Harry ist 17 und wäre eigentlich in seinem siebten Schuljahr, hätte Voldemort Hogwarts nicht zerstört. Die Menschen fliehen in alle Himmelsrichtungen und keiner weiß, wer tot oder lebend davon gekommen ist. Voldemort hat vollständig die Macht übernommen, doch natürlich ist Harry seinen Fängen wieder entkommen. Mit der gesamten ehemaligen DA, die seit dem fünften Schuljahr erheblich gewachsen ist, entkommt er und versteckt sich nun mit seinen Freunden in einem sagenumwogenen Palast auf einer Insel, die niemand kennt. Als Voldemorts Macht wächst, beschließen die Hogwartsschüler, dass etwas getan werden muss und ein neuer Orden entsteht: Die Rebellen, deren Zeichen eine weiße Rose ist. Aber sind Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Rons Familie wirklich tot? Harry glaubt nicht daran! Und wird das Amulett des Smaragds helfen, Voldemort entgültig seine Macht zu nehmen? Lest selbst!  
Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermoine

* * *

**Die Rebellen**

****

* * *

****  
**-Prolog-**

Ruinen.

Ruinen waren alles, was übrig geblieben war von dem einst prunkvollen und mächtigen Schloss Hogwarts.

Dicker Rauch waberte über den eingestürzten Türmen und einige Flammen zogen sich noch flackernd und züngelnd über ein paar umgestürzte Bäume.

Der Geruch nach verbanntem Holz und Tod hing in der Luft. Die Siluhette des abnehmenden Mondes tauchte das Schlachtfeld in ihr weiches dunstiges Licht.

Der Rasen war rot. Überall lagen Menschen. Schüler. Kinder. Lehrer.

Zusammengekrümmt oder alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Blutend oder völlig unversehrt.

Aber tot.

Tot.

Am Ufer des Sees trieben einige Körper. Manche hatten sich im Wasser verstecken wollen und wurden von ihnen gefunden. Der rettende See wurde zum Mörder.

Sie. Sie hatten alle getötet. Die Todesser. Wer auch sonst. Er hatte sie geschickt. Der dunkle Lord. Wer auch sonst.

Wer sonst konnte sowas tun ... sowas Grauenvolles ... Kaltes ... Trauriges ... .

Was sie wollten? Wer wusste das schon ... . Ein Zeichen setzen. Zeigen, dass Krieg war. Mit geschwellter Brust verkünden: Wir sind zurück!

Und sie waren zurück. Tausende. Woher sie kamen? Wahrscheinlich kamen sie nicht. Sie waren schon immer da. Irgendwo. Zwischen den Zeilen der Zeitung. In den unauffälligen Häusern der Stadt. Nebenan. Denen, denen man mal „Hallo" sagte und weiterging. Die netten Nachbarn, die gerne mal etwas Salz ausliehen.

Sie. Versteckt, freundlich, normal.

Gefolgsleute Voldemorts. Immer nah.

Und jetzt waren sie aus ihren Löchern gekrochen.

Der Rauch stieg langsam durch die Luft, durch das Mondlicht, hinab ins zerstörte Hogsmeade.

Leere Häuser. Leichen. Glühendes Holz. Eingebrochene Dächer.

Es war still. Geradzu friedlich. Nur die übrig gebliebenen Bäume bogen sich sachte im Wind. Es klapperte leise, als ein Stück zerbrochenen Zauberstabes weiterrollte.

Und da war ein Schatten an der Hauswand vom ehemaligen Honigtopf, dessen Süßigkeiten jetzt mit Blut vermischt zwischen einer Gruppe Kinder lagen, die sich nicht mehr bewegte.

Der Schatten verzehrte sich im Schein des Feuers und schließlich trat eine Gestalt ins Licht. Sie hatte die schwarze Kapuze zu dicht nach vorne gezogen, als dass man das Gesicht hätte erkennen können.

Sie bewegte sich einen Moment nicht, den Kopf in Richtung des zerstörten Schlosses gedreht, dann wandte sie sich mit wehendem Umhang um und hastete, geschmeidig im Schatten der Häuser bleibend, zurück zum Dorfrand.

Dort blieb sie plötzlich nocheinmal stehen. Da war ein verkohltes Haus mit gesprungenen Fensterscheiben. Es brannte noch. Die Flammen brachen sich in dem gesprungenen Glas.

Und da war etwas. Ganz leise. Das Weinen eines Kindes. Die Gestalt war wie erstarrt und lauschte.

Ein Windzug trieb das Feuer etwas höher und das Schluchzen wurde fast unmerklich lauter.

Entschlossen schritt die schlanke Gestalt auf die mit Holzbrocken versperrte Tür zu, hob einen der Balken zur Seite und ging leise über die Schwelle. Genau vor der Tür, die ins Wohnzimmer führte, lag eine junge Frau auf dem Holzboden. Sie hatte lange braune Locken. Die Gestalt packte sie mit klammen Händen an der Schulter und drehte sie herum.

Das Gesicht war kalkweiß und Tränenspuren führten an ihren Wangen entlang. Ihre grauen Augen waren entsetzt aufgerissen. Das Licht in ihnen war erloschen.

Die Gestalt ließ sie schaudernd fallen.

Das Schluchzen hielt an. Suchend wandte sich die Person um und entdeckte eine weitere Leiche in dem Wohnzimmer. Ein Mann mit schmutzigen blonden Haaren lag flach auf dem Rücken, das Gesicht entschlossen verzogen und den Zauberstab noch in der Hand.

Und hinter ihm war noch eine Tür.

Die Gestalt ging umsichtig um die Leiche des Mannes herum und öffnete die Tür knarrend ein Stück. Das Schluchzen verstummte schlagartig. Angst lag in der Luft.

Es herrschte völlige Dunkelheit in der kleinen Besenkammer.

„_Lumos!"_

Auf dem Boden, zusammengekauert in der hintersten Ecke, saß ein kleiner Junge. Vielleicht gerade mal fünf oder sechs. Er sah zitternd und mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht und himmelblauen Augen zu der Gestalt auf. Er hatte eindeutig die braunen Locken der jungen Frau.

„Hallo ...", flüsterte die Gestalt.

„Bist du einer von ihnen?", hauchte der kleine Junge und versuchte sich noch weiter gegen die Wand zu drücken.

„Nein. Bin ich nicht. Ich bin ein Freund ... Wie heißt du, Kleiner?"

„Sag mir erst, wie du heißt!"

Die Gestalt verharrte einen Moment überrascht. „Okay, wenn du willst ..."

Sie strich die Kapuze ab und im Licht des Zauberstabes kam das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit tiefschwarzen durcheinander stehenden Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen zum Vorschein. „Du kannst mich Harry nennen!"

* * *

**Es ist nicht viel! Ich will nur mal sehen, ob hier Interesse für meine Idee besteht/dumdidum/**

**Würde mich natürlich über Reviews freuen/grins/**

**Ciau, Anne **

**Ps: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie mit nachhause nehmen und einrahmen. /lach/ Ne, ich hab leider keine Rechtschreibprüfung ... ähäh**


	2. Chapter 2

Tadaaa! _/kommt mit wehendem Umhang hinter einer Ecke hervorgesprungen_/

WOW, Leute! Ich fass es einfach nicht. 12 - _sage und schreibe 12 Reviews _-allein für den Prolog. Ich bin überwältigt/_guckt mit großen Augen in die Runde/_ Hoffentlich erwartet ihr nicht zuviel! Ich probiere an dieser Story Vieles aus, was mir ab und zu durch den Kopf gegangen ist. (Und mir gehen _gestörte_Dinge durch den Kopf /gg/)  
Vielleicht ist das mit der Insel nicht jedermanns Sache, aber ich habe im Moment diese Phase. _/lol_/ Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch diesmal!

**Anonyme Reviews:**

_Asgard: _Hey! Vielen vielen Dank für das Review! ) Ich bin auch kein Fan von sogenannten "Harry-bleibt-im-Haus-Geschichten". _/laaaangweilig/_ _/lol/ _Was sagt Rita Kimmkorn noch mal im vierten Film? "Die Welt liebt Rebellen, Harry!"

* * *

_Hoffnung  
Ist nicht die Überzeugung,  
Dass etwas gut ausgeht,  
Sondern die Gewissheit,  
Dass etwas Sinn hat,  
Egal wie es ausgeht._

_Vaclav Havel_

* * *

**-Kapitel 1-**

* * *

Harry musterte das Gesicht des Jungen, um zu sehen wie er reagierte. Er reagierte überhaupt nicht. Er sah ihn nur an. Sein Zittern war unübersehbar.

Was musste das Kind durchlitten haben ... .

„Sag mir doch, wie ich dich nennen soll. Ich hab dir doch auch meinen Namen gesagt!" Er war eine pädagogische Null. Hermoine konnte sowas. Aber Hermoine war nicht hier.

Das Kind schlang die Arme um die Knie und legte das Gesicht darauf. „Ich darf nicht mit Fremden sprechen, sagt mein Dad."

„Ich weiß, dass dein Dad will, dass ich mit dir spreche", versuchte es Harry so sanft wie möglich und ging langsam vor dem Jungen in die Knie.

„Hat er dir geantwortet?", flüsterte das Kind und sah auf. „Ich hab ihn was gefragt, aber er hat nichts gesagt. Er hat einfach nur dargelegen. Und Mum-" Plötzlich strömten wieder Tränen aus seinen Augen. „Mum auch!" Er begann herzerweichend an zu schluchzen. „Die bösen Männer, die hier waren, die haben Mum weh getan. Und Dad hat geschrien. Aber Dad schreit nie."

Vor Harrys Augen erschienen schreckliche Bilder und ein kalter Schauer rann seinen Nacken hinab. Doch der kleine Junge redete weiter und er konnte kaum verstehen, was er sagte.

„Und ich bin hier rein gekrochen, weil Dad gesagt hat, ich soll mich verstecken. Dad hat gesagt, ich soll mich verstecken. Hat er gesagt." Ein erneuter Weinkrampf schüttelte ihn.

Harry musste einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen. In zwei Minuten war Treffpunkt. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr ...

Er überbrückte die letzten Meter zwischen sich und dem Kind und fasste es am Arm. „Ich weiß, was dein Dad noch gewollt hat. Willst du wissen, was er gewollt hat?"

Der Junge nickte. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

„Er wollte, dass du mit mir gehst, wenn er nicht mehr auf dich aufpassen kann! Denn wenn die bösen Männer wiederkommen, kann er dir nicht mehr helfen und er wollte, dass ich das mache."

Harry warf einen Blick zu der Leiche des blonden Mannes. 'Das hättest du doch gewollt, oder?'

„Aber ... aber warum antwortet er denn nicht? Er ..."

„Wir müssen alle mal auf eine lange Reise gehen. Manche früher, manche später. Manche allein, manche zusammen", flüsterte er. „Aber wir müssen es alle tun. Deine Mum und dein Dad sind jetzt auf diese Reise gegangen, weil die bösen Männer sie dazu gezwungen haben. Und dich konnten sie nicht mitnehmen!"

„Kann ich nicht auch auf diese Reise gehen?", fragte der Junge mir großen Augen.

„Nein!", antwortete Harry entschieden und warf noch einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Man darf nur auf die Reise gehen, wenn man ganz lange hier gelebt hat. Oder wenn man dazu gezwungen wird, aber man darf keinen anderen Menschen dazu zwingen. Deswegen waren die Männer ja auch böse. Verstehst du?"

Der Junge nickte langsam. „Und ... wohin will Dad, dass wir gehen?"

„Wir gehen zu vielen Freunden von mir und einem Platz, der sicher ist. Da sind auch Kinder, die sind so alt wie du. Und deren Eltern sind auch auf dieser Reise."

„Und die bösen Männer können da nicht hin?"

Harry schmunzelte. „Nein, niemals finden sie uns!"

Damit hob er das Kind hoch, das sich sofort vertrauensvoll an seinen Umhang schmiegte.

Er drehte sich um, warf einen letzten Blick auf die Leichen der Eltern und wandte bedrückt den Blick ab.

Als er aus der Haustür getreten war, zerrte er sich mit einer Hand die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf.

„Mike", ertönte es plötzlich gedämpft von seiner Schulter.

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich heiße Mike."

„Oh!" Harry klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter. Pädagogisch eins plus, Mr Potter? „Gut, Mike. Wir werden jetzt disapparieren! Weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt?"

„Ja. Dad hat mich mal mitgenommen."

„Gut ... . Erschreck dich trotzdem nicht!"

Und er disapparierte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Virginia Wealsey schritt wie eine Raubkatze die riesige Marmorhalle, in der sich bereits eine Menge Leute tummelten, auf und ab.

Was dachte der Kerl sich eigentlich! Ausnahmslos alle waren wieder da, die ausgesandt worden waren, um nach überlebenden Kindern in den zerstörten Dörfern zu suchen. Alle, bis auf Harry Potter.

Ginny schnaubte laut und die Nervosität kribbelte in ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie wollte ja mitkommen, aber er hatte sie einfach stehen lassen und da sie auch keinen Schimmer hatte, in welchem Ort er suchen sollte, konnte sie nicht mal _ihn _suchen.

Mistkerl, Mistkerl, Mistkerl.

Er hatte sich sowieso ziemlich verändert, seit der Überfall auf die magische Welt losgegangen war und Voldemort das Ruder übernommen hatte. Dass knapp vierzig Schüler die einzigen waren, die Hogwarts anscheinend überlebt hatten, ließ auch sie nicht kalt, aber sie war froh, dass es wenigstens vierzig waren. Als der Alarm los ging und der Überfall in vollem Gange, hatten sämtliche DA-Münzen zu brennen begonnen und alle Mitglieder ohne Umscheife in den Raum der Wünsche zitiert. Dort hatten sie dann gewartet.

Gewartet, bis es vorbei war. Bis sie alle tot waren. Sie hatte Harry immer wieder abhalten müssen, hinaus zu stürzen und den anderen Schülern zu helfen, einfach mit zu kämpfen. Sie hatte gekratzt und gebissen, um ihn abzuhalten. Er wäre gestorben. Sie waren vierzig gewesen. Die Gegner hatten sich so auf die 4000 gerundet.

Und sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, ihn zu verlieren. Nicht, nachdem sie so lange um ihn gekämpft hatte.

Mistkerl, Mistkerl, Mistkerl. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet ihn lieben!

Es herrschte leises Gemurmel in der Halle. Ginny konnte Dean und Seamus sehen, die ein kleines veränstigtes Mädchen mit blonden Locken in iher Mitte hatten, die eine blutverschmutzte Puppe an sich drückte.

Ginny schluckte hart. Der Krieg forderte eindeutig zu viele Opfer. Wenn sie diesen Möchte-Gern-Lord jemals in die Finger bekam ... . Sie konnte Harrys traurige Augen nicht mehr lange ertragen.

Aber irgendwo war ja an der Traurigkeit was dran. Sie hatten nach dem Anschlag auf Hogwarts natürlich versucht, Dumbledore zu finden, doch der schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Also hatten sie sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz gemacht, doch sie hatten nur ein zerstörtes Haus vorgefunden. Ohne Menschen und glücklicherweise auch ohne Leichen.

Aber der Orden des Phönix war verschwunden. Und mit ihm Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks und Ginnys Familie. Ihre Mum, ihr Dad, wo steckten Fred und George ... .

Sie fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über die Augen. Und Harry hatte zwei Tage kein Wort gesprochen. Sie wusste, dass Sirius für Harry zu einer Art Vater-Bruder Mischung geworden war und nun war er verschwunden ... . Und diese Ungewissheit war das Schlimmste.

Nachdem sie den Grimmauldplatz gesehen hatten, hatten sie nicht gewusst, wo sie sich verstecken sollten. Aber Hermoine hatte irgendeine Legende gelesen und sie waren unter ihrer Führung aufgebrochen und zwar zu einer kleinen unbewohnten Insel. Auf dieser Insel sollte es, so der Legende nach, einen magischen Palast unter der Erde geben, den nur magische Augen erblicken konnten. Es war eine Muggellegende. Ziemlich absurd ... aber sie waren nunmal verzweifelt gewesen ... .

Und sie hatten den unterirdischen Palast tatsächlich gefunden. Er war wirklich riesig und hatte weit über hundert Zimmer, Bäder und Sääle. Die Insel war das reinste Paradies. Und Hermoine hatte sogar Runen gefunden, die den Palast als „Palast of emeralds" betitelte. „Smaragd-Palast" fand Ginny äußerst passend, denn überall an den marmornen Wänden konnte man Malereien, Einritzungen und Ornamente entdecken. Und fast überall waren die grüne Steine gezeichnet und eingelassen. Sie bezeichnete Harry manchmal aus Spaß als den „Lord of emeralds", weil er exakt die gleiche Augenfarbe hatte.

Und da war sie wieder bei Harry.

Mistkerl, Mistkerl, Mistkerl.

- - - - - - - -

Harry apparierte an den Strand, die einzige Zone, in der Apparieren auf der Insel möglich war.

Genießerisch sog er den salzigen Geruch des Meeres um sich herum ein und setzte Mike auf dem Sand ab

„Willkommen auf Sambawa, der Insel der Smaragde!"

„Wow", flüsterte Mike und sah sich um.

Weicher weißer Sand erstreckte sich zu beiden Seiten; Felsen und Dünen am Rande des Strandes und dahinter Graslandschaft, die mit kunterbunten Wildblumen übersäht war. Und dahinter konnte man den Ausläufer eines Urwaldes erkennen, der in der strahlenden Sonne alles andere als bedrohlich wirkte.

„Wow ...", flüsterte Mike.

„Du wiederholst dich!", grinste Harry, streifte den Umhang ab und pfefferte ihn sich über die Schulter. „Aber du hast recht. Es ist wirklich wie im Märchen!"

„Warum ist es plötzlich so sonnig?", fragte Mike verblüfft, während er hinter dem jungen Mann herstolperte, der gezielt auf die Graslandschaft zusteuerte.

„Sambawa ist eine unbewohnte Insel im indischen Ozean und liegt zwischen Australien und Indonesien!" Harry grinste leicht. „Naja, du warst ja gerade noch in Schottland und jetzt in Indonesien! Das sind ungefähr 12 Stunden Zeitverschiebung. Hier werden die uns nie suchen ..."

„Das heißt ..." Mike sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Harry auf. „Wenn da Nacht ist, ist hier Tag?"

„Genau."

Harry gratulierte im Stillen Hermoine für ihre Talente, wie kleine einsame Inseln zu finden, die riesige Paläste im Untergrund hatten. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das war einfach unglaublich, dass es soetwas überhaupt gab ... .

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Halb eins! Verdammte Scheiße ... . Die warteten garantiert schon auf ihn. Schließlich war er sowas Ähnliches wie der Anführer der Gruppe.

Der Gruppe ... sie mussten sich unbedingt etwas Anderes ausdenken. Einen Namen, der sie als das beschrieb, das sie waren, ohne ihr Geheimnis preiszugeben.

Verdammt, war ihm heiß ... .

Ächzend öffnete er an seinem Hemdkragen zwei weitere Knöpfe und blinzelte in die Sonne. Es war wirklich, als wäre er gerade in eine andere Welt geschritten.

Sie hatten jetzt die Graslandschaft erreicht und der weiße warme Sand wurde durch Wiese abgelöst.

„Sieh mal!", strahlte Mike und brach eine der roten Rosen ab, die in ganzen Büschen hier wuchsen. „Ist die nicht schön?"

„Ja." Harry lächelte. „Sambawa ist nahezu mit Rosen übersät. Du kannst überall welche finden."

„Cool ... ."

Harry musste lachen. Ja, Sambawa war wirklich „cool". Er hatte noch lange nicht alles auf der Insel gesehen, aber er wusste, dass sie ein wahres Paradies war.

Er blieb kurz stehen und brach ebenfalls eine der Rosen ab. _Für Ginny ... ._Vielleicht besänftigte sie das ja eines kleines Bisschen. Immerhin hatte er sie einfach stehen lassen.

Mike ging ruhig neben ihm her, als er seinenWeg fortsetzte, und besah sich nachdenklich die spitzen Dornen der Rose.

Als sie kurz vor dem Ausläufer des Waldes angekommen waren, machte Harry halt und Mike stieß überrascht gegen ihn. „Sind wir da?", fragte er verwirrt und sah sich um. Sie standen neben ein paar großen schattenspendenden Felsen und vor einer wahren Rosenbuschkolonie.

„Ja", antwortete Harry knapp, nahm die Rose in die andere Hand und schritt auf einen der moosbewachsenen Felsen zu.

„Was ist denn hier?", fragte Mike irritiert.

„Hier ist unser Versteck", erklärte Harry nicht ohne Stolz und deutete auf die glatte Felswand. „Kannst du da was entdecken?"

Mike besah sich den das Stück Stein näher. Moos flocht sich darüber und als er die Hand darauf legte, war er angenehm kühl. Doch da, mitten auf der Felswand, glitzerte etwas. Mike kniff die Augen zusammen.

Ein fein geschliffener grüner Stein war in den Fels eingelassen worden. „Da ist ein Stein!" Er sah zu dem jungen Mann auf.

Harry lächelte. „Ein Smaragd. Der allererste, aber garantiert nicht der letzte für dich heute." Gelassen legte er seine rechte Hand auf den Stein und plötzlich leuchtete die Felswand kurz hellblau auf. Er nahm seine Hand wieder weg. „Man kann jetzt hindurchgehen. Komm!"

Er nahm Mike an der Hand und schritt geradewegs durch den Fels. Um sie wurde es schwarz.

Ängstlich drückte sich der kleine Junge an Harrys Seite. Dann entfachten sich Fackeln an den steinernen Wänden und ein steil abwärtsgehender Gang wurde in Licht getaucht.

„Keine Angst", sagte Harry in normaler Lautstärke und sein Echo wurde zurückgeworfen. „Gleich wird's gemütlicher."

Er begann, mit raschen Schritten den Gang entlang zu hasten. „Wir sind etwas spät dran!"

Mike folgte ihm auf den Fersen. Der Gang war feucht und es roch salzig. An den Wänden liefen Rinnsäle hinab und ein stetiges Tropfen hallte durch den Gang.

Als er sich, während sie immer tiefer in die Erde vordrangen, die Wände näher ansah, erkannte er eine Spur winziger eingelassener grüner Steine, die den Gang begleiteten. Sie schienen ihn anzufunkeln und ihm zuzuzwinkern. Fast, als würden sie leben.

Mike wandte sich hastig ab und schloss zu Harry auf.

Sie waren an einer Tür angekommen. Und an was für einer Tür. Sie war strahlend weiß und jemand hatte in sie feine Ornamente eingezeichnet. Weiter oben stand etwas in verschlungener eingeritzer Schrift, in einer Sprache, die Mike nicht kannte. Sein Dad war so stolz gewesen, dass sein kleiner Sohn schon hatte lesen können.

Hier endete auch die Spur der kleinen grünen Steine, die sich unter der Schrift trafen und ein kompliziertes Muster bildeten.

„Schön, oder?" Harry lächelte zu ihm hinab. „Das ist längst nicht alles. Gewöhn dich besser schon mal an das Zeug!"

Und damit drückte er die reichlich verziehrte Klinke und öffnete die Tür zur Eingangshalle.

Als sie eintraten, fühlte Mike sich kurz, als wäre er in ein Märchen gerutscht.

Die Eingangshalle bestand aus purem Marmor, an den Wänden konnte man die Smaragdeinlassungen wiederfinden, genauso die vielen verschlungenen Schriftzeichen und Ornamente. Fackeln beleuchteten die Halle und als Krönung des Ganzen stand zu ihrer rechten ein marmorner Springbrunnen, dessen Mittelpunkt vier mit Smaragden besetzte Greife bildeten, aus dessen Schnäbeln kristallklares Wasser plätscherte.

Von der Halle gingen zwei große Treppen ab, die nach oben führten, und viele Türen schmückten rechts und links die Wände, alle in dem Stil, wie die erste, durch die sie gegangen waren.

„Wow", flüsterte Mike zum dritten mal an diesem Tag.

„Ich hab ja gesagt, gewöhn dich an das Zeug!" Eilig steuerte Harry auf die erste Tür rechts zu. „Na los!", rief er ihm zu. „Wir sind viel zu spät dran!" Und damit öffnete er hastig die Tür.

* * *

Danke für's Lesen! _/keks/_ Wie gefällt euch Ginny so? _/nervös/_

Alles Liebe, eure Anne

Ps.: Ich freu mich über Meinungen jeder Art!


End file.
